Seven seas
by DwSiZe
Summary: Only those who can find the two parts of the map, to find the keys in the depths of the sea the seven seas, to find misty island Terni and the treasure, he will be able to wield an unknown magic and become richer than the king himself Fiora! Not everyone would be able to take such actions, or not?...


Seven seas

Part 1: Chapter 1: the Thief on the ship

Exactly one hundred years ago lived a long-haired girl named Mavis Vermilion. This girl was the only one who had the magic and he was smart for his age. And then, one day, on her birthday, when Mavis was about to turn fourteen years old she was kidnapped by pirates. On the ship the girl liked the captain, and he began to develop her abilities, making the Mavis his assistant ...

Four years have passed, and the captain died during the battle, and the blond girl with little growth and at the age of eighteen years became the head of all "decked rats". Razboinica and looking for treasures, ship Vermilion became very famous. Even Zeref - then-Admiral Fiora - couldn't catch a pirate gang ...

As time went on... When the girl was twenty, her ship was completely full of many unknown and mythical things together with different jewels. The young lady became so rich, that's not what rich people, even the king himself could hardly stop envy. Unfortunately, her happy life did not last long. All of his six years spent on the ship, the Mavis suffered a terrible disease, from which there were no drugs. At exactly twenty-three years, the girl began to shrink in size (to become a dwarf). The great captain Vermilion looked like a simple girl of thirteen years and six months died. The team for a long time mourned for the dead girl ...

Over time, they realized that without such a prudent captain catch them quickly and will send every one to the light by hanging. Then Assistant to the Mavis - Yuri Dear - decided to bury all treasures on the foggy island Ternu next to the grave of the Vermilion. Having laid all the riches in the vault, having set various traps, he locked the door with one key, but the most valuable of all treasures - the unknown mythical or magical items - he hid in a chest that was opened only seven keys mythical creatures That no one got to the riches of the blonde beauties, Dear sailed seven different seas of the world and threw the keys in heavy-going places. Yuri wanted to get away to another country, but not in time: in the port Chargeone they were overtaken by Zeref. Under severe torture and interrogation, they gave the former assistant to the Mavis, as its captain. Wanting to get the treasures of Verminor, crafty Admiral was forced to draw a map of the location of the treasure, and Yuri did. Get what you need, he ordered to hang the whole team, and Dearo, as the leader, cut off his head and hang it on the month on the main square Haryana as a sign of ridicule. Yuri drawing a map, but after hearing about his death, in a fit of anger seriously wounded trooper and by breaking the figure into two parts and threw one of them out the window, was killed personally by Therefom. The second part maps the Admiral was not able to find, and the first as he left the exhibit and so in his great collection ...

Even after hundred years of the keys gradually left magic and began to form a protective barrier in the form of monsters and other creatures, not allowing to come close to the treasure. And went among the sailors belief: "Only those who will be able to find the two parts of the map, to find the keys in the depths of the sea the seven seas, to find misty island Terni and the treasure, he will be able to wield an unknown magic and become richer than the king of Fiore!"Not everyone would be able to take such actions, or not?...

The legend of sailors Fiora

\- Somebody stop this blonde in naval uniform! shouted a man in ceremonial clothing. Then the girl ran ten soldiers. Blonde around the corners and crannies, but the army has closely followed it.

"Damn, that restless! Attached!" thought the heroine of "celebrations", jamming some old paper and again turning the corner. Looking around, she shoved stolen yourself into the right leather boots your marine costume.

I saw as she turned back, " came from behind. The girl turned back.

"Where to hide? - blonde eyes roved left and right, while her eyes did not dwell on the immersion of a ship. A thief has spread into a smile. - What you need!"

The guard turned the corner, where a minute earlier thief ran, panting from the chase. Headed all these soldiers palinology girl in old and untidy things with a sword in his hand. After a brief respite, all rapidly began to survey the port, where he led a small street.

I mean now! ordered palinology - This thief didn't get far!

\- Mrs. Strauss! called to her someone. She whirled before her was a guy giving her the honor of standing at attention. "Madame, allow me to report that the thief was not found. Our soldiers scoured the port city of Magnolia.

\- Damn! - he exclaimed palinology, after examining the port of narrowed eyes. Straus took the sword in his bosom, drew his face and started to think.

\- Madam, I saw some blonde went that way. - said one of the soldiers. The girl moved with lightning speed in the direction indicated by the boy, the hand gesture urging others to follow her.

...After he left the guards, from the gap of one of the drawers to dive on some ship seemed brown eyes

"Phew barely cram, thought the thief, is almost burned" the girl exhaled quietly and leaned on the opposite corner of the shelter.

Let me introduce you to: Lucy Hardfile is the most famous thief of Fiora on her cunning shoulders no one steal important things and valuables. This girl is a blonde with hair to her waist, brown eyes and short stature. Lucy owns a fine sword and a musket. Chartfile very kind and compassionate, though, and was engaged in the theft, and she is clumsy and is constantly in a bad mood, but shows himself as a cruel and indifferent warrior. The most interesting thing that this blonde can't catch even Lisanna Strauss - Admiral Virskogo fleet and captain of the Palace guard, Bixlow. She is the one in which Lucy stole clothes and half of the map of the Seven seas, and right from under the noses of a heap of protection. At the last moment she noticed, and the thief began to run...

Lucy once again peeked out from the gap and was just about to leave my hiding place, when suddenly the box in which sat a thief, picked up some guy with black long hair. Very tall guy with piercings on his face and hands, carried it to the side of the beautiful ship with scarlet sails. The girl violently shook: she was almost humping in his shelter, thank God, there lay some tissue - without them, Lucy would have received not one would a splinter on your body . Before entering the boat guy stopped, and the box casually flew down to the deck. Goldilocks rubbed his bruised ass.

Hey, piece of iron, what have you got so heavy: so rumble falls! I suppose, again pulling his weapon? asked the young man with the same hair color, but they were three times shorter.

"Look here, Mr. frostbitten," snorted hairy - what's not to like? It's your problem! the girl realized that under the multi-colored cloth lie muskets and a well-sharpened swords

\- The damn thing! - started frostbitten, but he interrupted sharply.

For you, I - Gadgil RedFox, said the long-haired, and not some piece of iron!

"In that case I don't frostbitten, and grey Fullbuster, okay? - hemmed Shorthair. "Okay, show me what you got! - command tone said gray. Lucy's eyes widened in horror: now it will find and get you arrested , and there for the pranks and to the rope with a guillotine near. Heart treacherously strongly throbbed and ached in his chest. The door of the box opened up.

"That came to the end of you, Lucy," thought the girl and crouched, heavily closing her eyes. At this time, the deck ran into little cineplasty the young man with the orange headband and brown eyes and would have disappeared from the eyes of gray and Gadgil, when suddenly a long-haired grabbed the guy by the collar.

\- Standing, Louf, gray said hanging the young man who kept RedFox and laughing at the kid. Where have you been?

\- Went into town for a walk, ' she chattered Louf and grouped. - Please don't hurt me! "he begged. At first Lucy gasped from what she's been left out and then start to feel sorry for the young man: he's not to blame. Think of it, walked around the city a bit.

"No," replied grey. Today you have another punishment, - Gadgil put on the deck of a poor kid, frostbitten pointing at the box, where Lucy sat. - Take him to the captain's quarters, " came the disgruntled "uh..." RedFox - though he understands the sabres of Gadila. - Lucy again was really frightened: she had to go to get out of here. Louf obediently nodded and tried to understand the box: he puffed, straining, but even budge it did not work.

\- Oh, you kid, " giggling, patted him on the shoulder guy grey - free - Louf gone. - Gadgil, " said the other with a bandage on your hair, - you take. This only two days here, well, it will - Shorthair waved at the running guy's hand. Pirsingovannym mumbled something, but hastened to obey the order

\- And quickly! - shouted after him grey, simultaneously taking off a jacket and revealing a muscular torso with some dark blue tattoo on his chest. - And then five minutes sail, and I, as you can see, you're not all ammunition loaded.

Lucy finally drooped. As she get out from the ship at sea unnoticed?

\- Go thou to the sea devil! - red-eyed shush

\- Coordinates will - go - hemmed half-naked guy

Damn Navigator - grumbling Gadgil, already opening kick the door of the marine room. Upon entering the cabin, the box just threw on a wooden floor, and the glands cracked. Leaving right in the cabin, black-haired hastily withdrew, closing the door behind him. Lucy heard a clap from the door and peered into the hole between the boards: the room was furnished with taste and is made entirely of mahogany. In the corner of the box was unmade bed with colorful pillows and parallel to shelter Lucy was written


End file.
